Herb patch
Herb patches are Farming patches in which players can grow herbs. Herbs are primarily used in the Herblore skill. Most herb patches also have a compost bin, a tool leprechaun, an allotment and a flower patch nearby. All herbs take 80 minutes to grow before you can harvest them. There are herb patches south of Falador, west of Port Phasmatys, north of Catherby, in Hemenster (north of East Ardougne), a disease-free patch in Trollheim (upon completion of My Arm's Big Adventure), south-east of Great Kourend (Zeah), and an herb patch on Harmony Island (upon completion of the elite Morytania Diary). Each patch requires one seed to begin growing that herb type. Herb table The following Herbs can be grown in a herb patch: Equipping the magic secateurs increases herb harvest. Locations and optimal methods of travels Full list of all patches and closest teleports can be found here. Fastest Fairy rings access guide can be found here. Note: Remember that many of these methods of travels have various requirements so do click on their links to know more about the requirements and additional useful information. *Traveling to the Ardougne patch can be done via: ** Fastest way: Ardougne cloak 2/3/4 s' direct teleport to the patch. ***Ardougne cloak 2/3 allows you to teleport to the patch once per day. ***Ardougne cloak 4 allows unlimited teleports to the patch. **Charged Skills necklace or Fishing Guild Teleport (Lunar spellbook) to teleport to the Fishing Guild and travel east to the patch. **Charged Combat bracelet to go to the Ranging Guild and travel south to the patch. **Fairy rings network to the Legends' Guild ( ) and travel west to the patch. *Teleporting to the Catherby patch can be done via: **'Fastest way:' Catherby Teleport in the Lunar spellbook and travel north to the patch. **Camelot Teleport (Standard spellbook) or Camelot teleport tablet and then walking east to get there. **House teleport (Standard spellbook) or House teleport tablet and enter your Camelot portal in your Portal Chamber and then walking east to get there. *Teleporting to the southern Falador patch can be done via: **'Fastest way:' Explorer's ring 2/3/4 s' direct teleport to the cabbage farm and travel slightly north to the patch. ***Explorer's ring 2 allows you to teleport to the patch thrice per day. ***Explorer's ring 3/4 allows unlimited teleports to the patch. **Charged Amulet of glory's teleport to Draynor Village and travel till you see a East-West road then travel east till you are south of a cabbage farm. Finally travel North through the cabbage farm to get to the patch. *Traveling to the Port Phasmatys patch can be done via: **'Fastest way:' Ectophial to Ectofuntus and travel west to get there. **Fairy Rings network to the Haunted Woods ( ) and travel north to get to the patch. *Traveling to the Trollheim patch can be done via: **'Fastest ways:' ***Trollheim Teleport in the Standard Spellbook or Trollheim tablet. ****Navigations: After you have teleported to the top of the mountain, travel west down the mountain to the Troll's outdoor camp. Travel north and along the curved ramp to the Troll Stronghold entrance. Enter into the stronghold. Inside the stronghold, travel south till you see a western door. Go through it and travel north till you see a ladder. Climb it to the Roof and travel north to the patch. ***'Note': A shortcut to the rooftop patch is available at the entrance of the Troll Stronghold. ****Requires 73 Agility and Fremmenik Hard Diary completed. *Travelling to the Harmony Island patch can be done via: **'Note: This requires the completion of Morytania Diary Elite Tasks and The Great Brain Robbery quest' (Might be partial quest completion, if anybody knows the correct knowledge, please update this). **'Fastest way': Mos le'harmless teleport scroll to teleport to Mos Le'harmless and talk to Brother Tranquility there to get to Harmony island. *Travelling to the Hosidius patch can be done via: **'Fastest way': Xeric's talisman teleport to Xeric's Glade, which will teleport you just north-west of the herb patch. **Using the Teleport to Kourend spell and then running south-east to the patch. See also *Farming/Patch locations Category:Farming